Almost Dead
by Runs With Horses
Summary: Neferet drew a dagger and screamed as she pounced on me. I felt a sharp pain in my chest as I fell. I heard a woman's war cry and the sounds of a battle. “Worry not Priestess, you are in the hands of our Goddess Nyx,” and my world went black. NO Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**Hello All! Yes, I know...a new story? What can I say?...I'm insane. (Shrugs)**

**Well, this idea was just stuck in my head and I couldn't get rid of it... curse my imagination. (goes to a corner and pouts). By the way, this starts at the end of Hunted (_Spoiler_! if you haven't read the book!) when Zoey and Co are in the church's Abbey, things don't go exactly as planned.**

**Summery:**

**Neferet drew a dagger and screamed as she pounced on me. I felt a sharp pain in my chest and I fell. I heard my name shouted on several lips but I couldn't answer them. "Feel the pain you worthless bitch," Neferet hissed at me. Then I heard a womans war cry and the sounds of a battle. "Worry not Priestess, you are in the hands of our Goddess Nyx," and my world went black.**

**Rating:**

**I think I should rate this M for the fight scenes. They're a bit graphic. NO LEMONS!**

* * *

Chapter One

ZPOV

"Grandma! Take my hand!" I shouted. As Kalona and Neferet argued back and forth on weather or not to kill me or my grandmother.

"I WILL _NOT_ SHARE YOU!" Neferet shouted, "Stark shoot her! Get Zoey!" she shouted. When Stark didn't move she screeched in anger. "I'll kill her myself!" she said taking out a dagger and charged for me.

"NO!" Kalona shouted in horror.

Neferet threw me to the ground before I could react to it. I felt my ribs break, a sharp pain in my chest where my heart was and the sickening slerg of a knife freeing itself from someones body...my body. "ZOEY!" several people shouted at once. I couldn't get enough air to my lungs to breathe let alone to answer them.

"Z?! Can you hear me? Stay with me sweetheart," Erik's voice came from my right.

"Zo, come on stay with us," is was one of my friends. My brain couldn't place the name to the voice.

A war cry came from somewhere around me, "Away from The High Priestess of Nyx!" they shouted. The voice was female, and very unfamiliar. I heard after the sliding of metal on metal and clanging of metal, and shouting. Then, "Worry not Priestess, you are in the hands of our Goddess Nyx," and my world finally went black.

* * *

Third POV

Zoey passed out on the floor and Erik stood protective of her with Stark, his bow at the ready. While the five used their elements in futility to ward off Neferet and Kalona. Well, mostly Kalona, the newest female onto the scene was in a battle with Neferet. She had long black hair pulled back into a braid going down her back reaching her butt. Her eyes were a bright sea green. Her face was angler and her skin was flawless and pale. She was wearing a purple velvet sleeveless dress with the symbol of the goddess on the right breast and had a black velvet cloak with symbol of the goddess. She was fighting Neferet with a large dark sward. It looked like blackened iron.

"You will not hurt Nyx's High Priestess," she said. Her voice held the cadence of an earlier time and had a British accent. Neferet screamed and went after her with her knife. "Do not worry about Kalona, join hands and say a blessing Mrs. Redbird!" she shouted. Zoey's grandmother repeated what Zoey had done and said a kind of blessing. Shrieking came from around the room, loud and practically ear piercing. "Jade! Midnight! Specter! Arrow! Luna! Hunter! Dusk! Casper!" The woman shouted.

Eight people appeared in the same robe thing that she was wearing. Five of them were women and had different colored hair but were all styled the same way as the woman who had fought with Neferet. The three males all had blond hair slicked back. "Take your charge to the castle," she ordered. "The traitors will not be gone for long."

Each of the people took Erik, Stark, Erin, Shaunee, Damien, Stevie Rae, Aphrodite, and Darius, by the arm and were gone in a poof of black smoke. The first female then turned to Sister Mary Angela, "Please take care of Mrs. Redbird, I will take Zoey somewhere safer than Earth."

Sister Mary Angela nodded, "Of course, please take care of Zoey. She is well loved here," she said.

The woman nodded, then leaned down to Zoey, going down onto her knees. "Worry not Priestess, you are in the hands of our Goddess Nyx," she said then took Zoey's arm and was gone in a poof of black smoke like the rest of the group.

**

* * *

So? like it? Hate it? Review! Please?**

**Luv**

**RWH**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

**No comment...read on!**

* * *

Chapter Two

ZPOV

I was next aware that I was no longer on the hard floor of the abbey. Instead I was on a soft mattress and a pillow. So, I was alive, that much was evident. Where I was was? That was another question entirely. I was way too comfortable to be in the abbey, I had already established that...too comfortable for the infirmary at the House of Night or any other hospital. Opening my eyes was a good option, I was just afraid that I would see something like a raven mocker. Like the last time I had been like that.

I felt a hand on my forehead. "Priestess Redbird, are you awake?" a soft voice whispered. It was the same one that I had heard in the abbey. I opened my eyes, a woman was sitting on my bed, her hand on my forehead. Her long black hair was in a braid down her back, and she was wearing a dress with a black cloak over it. She seemed to be checking for a fever. "Ah, good morning Priestess. How are you feeling?" She asked she had a British accent.

"Like a truck ran into me," I said.

She laughed and then turned her attention to my chest where Neferet had stabbed me with a knife. "Do not look, Priestess. To not look will make it seem less painful," she said. Then lifted the covers away and I was happy to find that I was in a night gown. "Good, no signs of infection. We caught it at a good time," she muttered to herself.

"Uh...sorry but what is your name?" I asked her.

"Forgive me Priestess, My name is Nightshade," she said. "I am in service to the Goddess Nyx. She sent me to watch over you," she paused and looked down, "I seem to have failed. Twice, first time was with the Raven Mocker, and now this. Forgive me Priestess. I am the one at fault, I didn't get to you in time."

I didn't like that she was blaming herself, "It wasn't your fault that Neferet is an insane witch," I said trying to get up.

She put her hand on my shoulder to keep me down, "You must remain lying down Priestess. The Goddess wishes to see you when you are well. You are healing quite nicely. Do you feel well enough for visitors?" she asked.

"Who?" I asked.

"Your friends from the Abbey, that you cast your cast circle with," she answered.

I grinned sitting up anyway, "Yes!" I said excited.

She got up gracefully her cloak billowing out behind her and opened the door, Erin, Shaunee, Damien, Stevie Rae, and Aphrodite almost ran her over. "I will just be outside Priestess with your other guard," Nightshade said going out the door.

* * *

NPOV (Nightshade)

I sighed as the door shut. No matter what Priestess Redbird said, it really was my fault. My negligence lead to this, I should have known better.

"Nightshade?" I looked up to see Jade looking at me concerned, "What troubles you?" she asked. Jade was from around the same time as me (early 1600's) but I was from London and her Paris. Her accent was barely detectable now. She had dark brown hair, and her mark swirled down her cheeks, neck, arms, chest, and back. She was tall and thin her eyes a soft green.

"Much troubles me my friend," I said smoothing my already smoothed hair. "I've failed her."

Jade put a hand on my shoulder, "no, you saved her. She is alive now is she not?" she said.

"She may be alive, but at what price. I was negligent, I should know by now! I'm 409 years old and have been doing this for long enough that I should know better!" I said exasperated.

"Shade, You shouldn't beat yourself up like this," Dusk said coming up next to me on the other side. She was shorter than Jade, with dull red hair and marks going down her face chest and abs. She was younger, from New York City in the early 1990's. She was big boned and her eyes were a stark hazel. "It's not your fault!" she said forcefully.

"He was in league with them, Streak almost did his job. He was supposed to keep you occupied while Kalona and Neferet were killing the five. You didn't let him, you got to Zoey and saved her life," Hunter came up behind me. His blond hair slicked back and his eyes a stormy gray. He was from Germany around the late 1800's. "Nyx has dispatched a few of the others to track him down for judgment."

"See? It's not your fault," Dusk said.

"Tu es ca va?" Jade asked quietly. **(are you ok?)**

"Mieux," I responded. **(Better)**

"Nightshade, do not blame yourself my friend," Jade said as the others went about their business.

"What would you do if it happened to Erin?" I asked.

"Je ne sais pas, I don't know. I may act just like this, but if I did it would really be my fault, you were part of the trap," she said.

I sighed, "I know you're right my friend, but I can't cast the guilt off of my chest," I said.

One of Nyx's personal helpers came running down the hall and skidded to a stop in front of me, "Nyx wishes to see you and then your charge," she said.

"But she as yet to heal," I said.

She shrugged, "She wishes to see you both now," she said then ran back to the main chamber. I sighed and said my goodbyes to Jade. I opened the door to the High Priestess.

"High Priestess Redbird? Forgive me, but the Goddess wishes to see us," I said.

The High Priestess was sitting up talking with her friends, "Alright,"she said then turned to her friends, "See you all later?" she asked

"Of course," Damien said.

"Later," the rest said at different times.

Once they left I turned back to Priestess Redbird, "Do you need assistance standing?"

"Maybe," she said. I instantly went over to her and assisted her in standing.

"Are you alright?" I asked nervous when she groaned as she stood.

"Yep...just peachy," she said out of breath.

"Can get you a wheelchair?" I asked worried.

She shook her head taking deep breaths, "no, just give me a second," she said. Then held my shoulder firmly and we went forward.

We went slowly down the long hall, Priestess Redbird limping along next to me. I asked her several times if she required a rest but she just laughed at my vocabulary. We made it to the doors and the helper that had been sent for me held her hands out for Priestess Redbird. My eyes widened and I held her tighter.

"The Goddess wishes to see you both Separately," she explained.

I reluctantly let the helper take her in.

**

* * *

What do you think? Review and let me know?**

**Luv**

**RWH**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note****: **

**Hello! Sorry about the long wait, I had a lot going on. Between college and my summer job at a summer camp I had NO time to think let alone write. Please forgive me? (Begs like a puppy)So read on and don't forget to review?**

* * *

Chapter Three

Zoey POV

I was helped into a large room by another girl in a cloak and someone else dressed similarly came with a chair for me. "Thank you," I said.

She bowed her head, "T'is an honor Priestess," she said then walked out of the room. The large hall had gigantically high ceilings, which were more like the night sky. They were black with twinkling stars and a bright full moon. Large black marble pillars lined the walls and a large silver door sparkled in the light of the moon and candles. It was decorated with the night sky and gems.

The large doors in back opened and Nyx walked in. Her long black hair was falling over her shoulders and she wore a deep blue one shouldered dress. Her soft brown eyes met mine and she smiled, "Zoeybird," she said taking in my injuries. She sighed, "how are you feeling?" she asked walking over to me.

I felt like I needed to get up but knew if I tried I'd hurt myself. "sore, but better than in the abbey," I said.

Nyx sat on the floor in front of me, "You are brave young one. You have faced more troubles than a average fledgling, I am so proud of you," she said. "You honor me in the most noble way," she said and she ran her hand over my chest over a scar. I felt the familiar heat of getting a new mark of her favor.

"I am honored myself to serve you goddess," I said blushing. "Where am I? Am I dead this time?" I asked.

Nyx chuckled, "No Zoeybird, you are not dead. You are however at my home in the night skies. This is were I live and look after my followers. I also house a special group of vampyre followers, they protect my other followers like your friends and yourself. Nightshade is your protector, we call them Shadows. Always there but at times hidden," she said with a smile.

"What happened to Kalona and Neferet?" I asked.

Nyx's expression fell, "they fled, I have Shadows on the hunt for them," she said, then her expression softened, "I won't let them get to you Zoeybird. Neither will Nightshade," she promised. Nyx looked to a corner and a helper came over to help me out of my seat. "I hope to speak with you again soon, go now. Rest and get well," she said standing up and kissing me on my forehead.

The helper came and lifted me under my arm and helped me walk. When we got out to the hall I found Nightshade pacing. She stopped and her gaze darted to me. "Please Take Priestess Redbird to her chambers while the goddess speaks with Nightshade," the helper commanded. The two guards came over and each held me and helped me walk back to my room. I think I was asleep before they made it.

* * *

Nightshade POV

I strode into the Goddesses council chambers. "You wished to see me mistress?" I said. The goddess was looking at the moon shining proudly in the ceiling.

"Indeed, you did well tonight Nightshade," she said turning to look at me. I could see the pride in her eyes.

I looked to the floor, "I failed my priestess," I said. "Je suis un échec," I mumbled. (I am a failure)

"Jamais, Vous étés un gagnant," she said coming over and touching my shoulder, and another mark was burned into my skin. (never, you are a winner), "You honor me and your priestess well. You protected her from death. You saved her from a traitor. My child you are never a failure."

Tears were falling now, "then why do I feel as if I have failed? Why are you proud? There is no reason for someone to feel proud of a failure," I asked.

Nyx put her finger under my chin and lifted it up to look at her. "Just because you fell for a trick doesn't make you a failure. You may have fallen for his lies, but you prevailed and didn't let him have what he wanted. You saved your charge. You were brave, courageous and strong. My child, there is no way in the heavens that I couldn't be proud of you. You honor me in the best way. Please never doubt that," she said.

"I shall try, My Lady," she said.

Nyx smiled, "Thank you, Go now and attend to you charge," she said.

I nodded, "Yes My Lady," I said bowing my head to her.

"Remember to stay proud," Nyx said walking me to the door.

"I cannot promise anything but I will make my best effort," I said.

Nyx smiled at me and the door opened to the hall. I went back to Priestess Redbird's room.

I stood guard at her door until I heard her call from within. "Yes, my Priestess?" I asked. Zoey was sitting up in bed with a book laying across her legs. The boy known as Erik was asleep in an arm chair across the room.

"I heard of some of your conversation with Nyx. I don't like how you think you failed," she said then motioned me to sit on the bed next to her, "I'm alive aren't I? Sure I was shish kabobed

but I'm still here and safe because you were there. Without you, I'd be dead and the world would be in chaos. I don't want to hear you say that again." she said putting her hands on her hips.

I bowed my head, "as you wish," I said.

She groaned which caused Erik to stir a little but stay asleep, "Not just because I said so," she said. "I want you to believe that you won, that you didn't fail," she said, "I don't think you failed."

My heart warmed, "Thank you Priestess," I said looking up. "Vous êtes très gentille," I said.

The young Priestess raised a brow in confusion. "Uh...Thanks?" she said.

I smiled, "It means, you are very nice," I translated "You have warmed my heart. I will remember your words. Now though, you must sleep. You need to get better,"

Zoey yawned, "Kay," she said sighing. Then slid into the sheets and fell asleep.

**

* * *

Again, Sorry for the long wait. I'll try to update this as soon as I can. I'm trying to focus and schoolwork. **

**Luv,**

**RWH  
**


	4. UP FOR ADOPTION!

**Authors Note****:**

**Hi! I know I hate these too but I've made a hard decision. The following stories are up for adoption:**

**Almost Dead**

**Golden Eyes**

**I See Dead People**

**Nitro**

**No One Lives Forever**

**When You Say Nothing at All**

**The requirements are: **

**1) You must have a completed story in the Category. If it is a crossover you need to have read both book series and have one completed story for one or the other. **

**2) Write in English.**

**3) Keep the major conflict. I will tell you when I choose you. **

**4) Don't Kill any major characters unless it's part of the plot. **

**5) Finally, Keep me in the loop. Let me know if you write a sequel, or just ask me to Beta, I would be happy to.**

**The following stories I need a Co-Author:**

**When You're gone**

**The Requirements are:**

**1) You Must like or enjoy Slash stories. **

**2) Write in English.**

**3) Have a completed Slash story in Twilight. (not really required but it will help your chances.)**

**I'm sorry if I have let you down. I hate that I have to write this. but I got in over my head, and it caused me to loose interest in my stories. I have so much other stuff going on at the same time with my life that I have no time for them. Again, I'M SO SORRY!**


End file.
